Who's Up Next?
by CaitlinandAndie3825
Summary: Another look at the unpredictability of Malcolm and Reese's relationship. WARNING: incest/smut.


**Background: This chapter is inspired by a scene from the season 3 episode of ****_Malcolm in the Middle_**** entitled "Malcolm's Girlfriend."**

**This story is written by "Andie" of CaitlinandAndie3825 :).**

"Wow. That was sad," Reese commented on Malcolm's love life, as Malcolm's first girlfriend seemed to walk off without a single word. Reese leapt down from the roof and landed onto the backyard grass below.

Malcolm rolled his eyes and averted his look from Reese, feeling pathetic, ashamed, and depressed.

"So, have you kissed her yet?" Reese asked excitedly with a smile.

"No," Malcolm said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Why not?" Reese scoffed.

Malcolm rolled his eyes once again and reluctantly turned toward Reese, wanting the conversation to be over.

"Because! I'm scared, okay? I've never…kissed anyone and I'm worried that I'll do it at the wrong time or I'll use too much tongue or not enough, or that my lips will be too wet, or too dry, or…"

"No, no, no. Malcolm…" Reese started**.** "Stop. This is easy. All you have to do is this."

Reese took a step toward Malcolm and brazenly placed his hands above Malcolm's hips. He cupped Malcolm's jaw with his right hand and leaned in, pulling Malcolm's face into his.

Reese tilted his head and, at the same time, pushed his lips against Malcolm's. They were soft, but firm and perfectly placed: just above Malcolm's top lip and against the crevice where Malcolm's lips parted.

Malcolm couldn't believe what was happening, and Reese took it even a step further; he raised both of his hands to Malcolm's waist and pulled him closer so that their bodies were flush against one another. Reese then just barely thrust the tip of his tongue in between Malcolm's lips, so that Malcolm's mouth was forced slightly ajar. He dipped his tongue inside Malcolm's mouth for a brief moment, caressing Malcolm's tongue. With that, Reese withdrew his tongue and pulled his lips away from Malcolm's mouth, and released his hold on Malcolm.

Reese took a step back and spoke to elaborate on his actions. Pointing his index finger at Malcolm, he said, "See? Like that. Just make sure you lick your lips two minutes and forty-three seconds before the kiss takes place. No sooner, no later."

Malcolm stood there, speechless; did Reese just kiss him?

"Tell me when you get to the more advanced stuff. I could help you there, too," said Reese, nodding his head.

"W-what?" Malcolm asked**,** breathless and confused.

"Come on, Malcolm. Don't be an idiot. You know…second base?" Reese stated in an "isn't it obvious?" sort of tone. "Here. I'll show you how she's gonna want it done."

Before Malcolm could do anything, Reese had already pinned himself against Malcolm, making out with his face and neck. Malcolm wasn't sure where to put his hands.

In the meantime, Reese's hands made their way under Malcolm's shirt. He rested them on Malcolm's waist and stomach before slowly sliding them up his abdomen. Once both of his hands were on Malcolm's nipples, Reese stopped kissing Malcolm and partially raised himself off of Malcolm's body. Then Reese started to talk.

"Now, first start with both hands feeling over her bra. But then force one hand under one of her bra cups and start squeezing her boob, like this."

Reese began kissing Malcolm on the lips again, and Malcolm made a muffled grunting noise. Reese's left hand was resting flat on Malcolm's nipple. He massaged it with his thumb and moved his hand in a circular motion. He dragged all of his fingers towards each other against Malcolm's skin**,** and then stretched his hand out so that it was flat against Malcolm's chest again. All the while, he applied inward pressure with his fingertips.

Malcolm was breathing hard and noticed, horrified, how freakishly turned on he had become.

Reese stopped what he was doing and stepped away. He then added, "And you could lick them, too, if you wanted." Reese lifted up Malcolm's shirt and licked Malcolm's nipple from bottom to top.

Malcolm shivered and involuntarily let out a silent moan.

Reese stood up straight and let go of Malcolm's shirt. Reese's face then went blank and contorted into a worried expression. "Oh, my god," Reese said matter-of-factly. "What if she wants you to finger her, too?!"

Malcolm stared at him, wide-eyed and bewildered.

"Okay…we'll pretend that your butthole is her vagina so you'll know what to do."

Reese roughly pushed his hand down the back of Malcolm's jeans and into his underwear. Malcolm jumped up in response and yelled, "Ow! Jeez!" Reese moved around, situating himself so that he was standing behind Malcolm and somewhat to the left, one hand stuffed down Malcolm's boxers and the other gripping Malcolm's shoulder.

"Now you'll want to make sure that your finger has been properly lubricated," Reese instructed. "Don't worry, I already licked mine."

"How do you know all this?" Malcolm asked curiously. He had no idea what to think, or how to react to the present situation, but just shifted uncomfortably to try and make it so that his pants slid further down his rear.

"That's not what's important right now," answered Reese. "Okay, you'll want to start with only one finger and set it just outside the hole." Reese demonstrated this advice. Malcolm's entire body practically seized up.

"The trick when putting it in is to aim at a slight upward angle and to be gentle, but deliberate."

Malcolm was dumbfounded.

Reese carefully slid his finger into Malcolm and then jabbed it in as far as it would go, at about 20 degrees above the horizontal. This made Malcolm moan out loud. He instantly felt a pulse travel all the way down and through his crotch.

"You can put more fingers in one at a time…when it seems right." Reese took his hand out from under Malcolm's pants, stepped back, and walked around to face Malcolm.

"So, yeah, that should cover second base," Reese said nonchalantly, looking up at the sky.

Malcolm was bent over, rubbing his asshole from the outside of his pants. He looked up at Reese sheepishly.

"Damn, Malcolm. If you could barely handle that, how the hell are you going to act when she blows you?" mocked Reese. Then he said seriously, "You obviously need to be prepared for what third base is going to feel like."

Malcolm's heart started racing as he waited in anticipation of what Reese was going to do next. His dick began throbbing again, and he licked his lips and swallowed hard.

Reese gave no warning when he kneeled down to unzip Malcolm's jeans. Malcolm's pants fell to the ground and Reese pulled his boxers down to his knees. Malcolm suddenly felt the chill of the cool night air. Reese immediately started sucking Malcolm's cock; Malcolm's breath suddenly caught in his throat. Reese held Malcolm's legs and tongued at his tip. He then took all of Malcolm in at once and started sliding his mouth up and down Malcolm's length, his tongue always tracing this path.

"R-…Reese…?" Malcolm started huskily, attempting to say more. His eyes were closed, and his hands were desperately trying to find some place other than Reese to hold onto for support.

Reese hopped back up before Malcolm was able to reach climax and said, "Sorry, Malcolm. I can't exactly help you with guy-on-girl home plate using guy-on-guy action. That just wouldn't make any sense," Reese shrugged and snickered, shaking his head as he walked away toward the front of the house, leaving Malcolm scrambling to pull up his own pants.

Malcolm looked toward the audience, flabbergasted. "Huh?!"

*door slam sound effect*


End file.
